Light-weight, flat items such as photographs or postcards are frequently posted on walls, for example to personalize one's work space. When the work space is a cubicle constructed from movable partitions having soft cores, or where there is a cork-type bulletin board available, such flat items typically are posted using thumb tacks or push-pins pushed directly through the item being posted. Posting items in this manner thus has the drawback that the item being posted is damaged.
Alternatively, the item being posted may be taped to the wall. Where the walls are cubicle partitions, with generally fuzzy coverings, or cork-type bulletin board material, however, tape generally does not stick to the wall as well as would be desired. Moreover, when photographs or postcards are posted using loops of tape on the backs thereof, the corners and edges tend to fray and/or curl, thereby degrading the appearance of the item.
Accordingly, there is need in the art for a device for posting items such as photographs or postcards which eliminates these problems, and which does so in an aesthetically pleasing manner.